


Robot Master Split

by Servine_Thistle1



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servine_Thistle1/pseuds/Servine_Thistle1
Summary: The Robot Master, reprogrammed by Dr. Wily. This story will see the true freewill of the famous Robot Masters. They can chose a side. Fight for Wily and take over the world, or fight with Light to protect Humanity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zavraan on deviantart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zavraan+on+deviantart).



_**Servine; Hello and welcome to this new fanfiction. This one is going to be a very strange fanfiction. I started writing the squeal to this one, The Story of Two Reploids first. It's not going to be up for a while. I got all the way to chapter 14 and then I started watching the Megaman 1994 cartoon.** _

_**4fireking; wow, I didn't know that you were into old programs.** _

_**Servine; I am a ninety's kid. Anyway, I somehow fell in love with Elecman and original Megaman universe. So the squeal is Megaman X, this one is classic Megaman.** _

_**4fireking; That took way too long to explain.** _

_**Servine; Let's get on with this.** _

Prologue- In the beginning

Doctor Light wondered back into the his laboratory after fetching his mail. It was some more materials that he needed to finish his latest creation. His first attempt was made with a colleague, Doctor Wily. The two of them had spent over a year making their first prototype domestic robot. When the robot didn't function correctly, Light told Wily to dismantle the robot and destroy the plans, so they could start from scratch.

Wily didn't follow Light's orders and he stole the prototype and 100,000 dollars of their fundraiser money. Light was devastated at the event, so he started a second fundraiser and got to work on two new robots. One was designed to be his lab assistant, the other was going to be his maid. If these two robots were successful, then he would build others like them to assists the human race in everyday tasks.

Light's feet made loud footsteps that echoed against the corridor's walls as he walked into the lab. He placed the parcel on the table next to the massive transition machine. He activated the robot on the table.

The prototype got up off the table and began to attack some expensive equipment. However, this robot was different. He opened his eyes and looked towards his master.

"Hello Rock." Light said.

"Hello master." the robot said.

Rock sat himself up off the table and started walking around the lab. The newly activated robot looked at the door that was clearly open. He opened the door to find that another robot stood there, deactivated. It was a female robot. Light walked up behind Rock and placed his hand on the robot's shoulder.

"This is Roll, your sister you could say."  
"My sister?" Rock said as Light activating the female bot.

Roll opened her robotic eyes and smiled at her brother. Rock jumped backwards as Roll opened her arms wide to hug him. The two of them hugged as Light ran straight for the telephone.

"Hello Mr Mayor. Yes...Yes they work. Functioning properly. Would you like me to build more? Ok, they'll be ready in a few months. Thank you."

The telephone was located next to where Light had placed his parcel. The two robots looked at their creator with a confused look on their faces.

"Who was that?" Rock asked.

"Just the Mayor, he wants me to build some more robots."  
"Oh, that's wonderful master." Roll said.

"Please, just call me Doctor Light."

"Ok Doctor." Rock said.

_xxxxxxxxxx-(3 months later)_

Both Doctor Light and Rock were covered in thick black oil and crimson red break fluid. The two of them had been working on the last robot. The Mayor had paid Doctor Light a lot of money for him to make six robots; a timbre felling robot, a construction robot, a robot to perform human-like tasks under extreme climate conditions, a demolition robot, a robot to work in an incinerator at a waste management facility and a robot to control the voltage of nuclear power plants. He'd finished all of the robots in time and he turned all of them on.

"Rock, Roll. Meet Cutman, a timbre robot." Light introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you." the sheer robot said.

"Gutsman, a construction robot."  
"Hello there." he spoke in a deep voice.

"Iceman, an arctic robot."  
"I'm cool with all of you." he said.

"Bombman, a demolition robot."

"Hang on." Bombman ran out of the room.

He grabbed one of Light's black chilling out T-shirts and a green marker. He wrote on the shirt and pulled it over his robotic body. He returned into the room with 'bomb sex' written on the front and 'hell yeah' on the back.

"That's better...What? I felt naked."

"That's my favourite-" the scientist sighed, "This is Fireman, an incinerator robot."

"Incinerate!" he said lighting the fire on his head.

"Woow, calm down flame head." Rock said.

"Anyway, this is Elecman, Elecman?"

The lightning robot had vanished, Rock ran around the whole laboratory, until he saw a opening in the wiring of Light's computer. The wires were kept under a metal desk, Megaman opened the metal door to find the robot. He was lying in the wires chomping on the insulation to expose the copper wiring. He'd attached the exposed wire to his body in an attempt to gain more volts.

"Lecky." Rock sighed.

Rock pulled the electric robot out from the wire nest that he'd built in only a few minutes. He returned him back to the room with the other robots and Light was relieved to see that the robot was unharmed.

"Thank heavens." he said.

"Now don't run off like that." Roll said.

"They shall be going to their place of work in a few days." Light said.

"A few days, huh?" Protoman said.

The prototype robot hid in the snow white rose bushes that were near the window to the laboratory. Wily didn't want these robots to go off to where they were designed to go. He wanted all eight of the robots to become part of his robot army. The only robots that would need major adjustments would be to Rock and Roll. They don't have any type of weapon on their bodies. The red bot peered over the windowsill to see that Light had begun fixing the damage that Elecman had caused to his computer.

It was at that moment when he got a call from the Mayor.

"Hello..., you want them delivered by morning!? Ok, right away sir."

"Crap." Protoman said, "Doctor Wily, come in." he spoke to the transceiver in his arm cannon.  
_'Yes.'_ he replied.

"We have a problem."  
_'Vhat is it?'_ he sounded slightly annoyed.

"The eight robots that you requested me to get will be at their dedicated places of work by morning."

_'Damn it, make sure you get zhem.'_

"I have an idea, I shall give Light a very warm visit."

_'More like a shocking one. Vily out.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Lightning Jumps

Elecman walked around the laboratory for a while, he was bored. The newly build robot decided to go out side the lab to see what it was like outside.

The moment that he walked out, the sun was beginning to set. The sky was a vibrant orange and pink. The clouds were almost like a mist in the sky, a mist that looked like the smoke off ice cream. The lightning robot sat on the lush green grass and he allowed the red ball in the sky to fall below the buildings.

It was at that moment when the robot sensed someone behind him. The yellow scarfed robot grabbed Elecman around the neck and he put his red blaster to the new robot's head.

"Don't cooperate, I shoot." he said.

Elecman grabbed onto the red bot's left arm and he fire hundreds of volts into the robot's body. The red robot short circuited and Elecman ran back into the lab.

Thomas Light was busy sorting out his van, making sure that it had fuel for the journey. Elecman raced over to the doctor with lightning speed. He knocked the man over with the wind built up from his running. The robot helped the man back onto his feet.

"I guess I made you able to run too fast Elecman." Light said.

"Thomas, we have problems."  
"What is it?"  
"I was nearly kidnapped."  
"Kidnapped! Oh this isn't good. We need to leave immediately. Fetch the others."  
"Right."

Elecman ran back into the laboratory and told Rock what happened. After the two of them rounded up the other robots, they went to see the robot that nearly robonapped Elecman.

He was gone. The lightning bot could have sworn that the robot was there. The two of them thought nothing more of it and got onto Light's van.

It was a long trip to where the robots were going. Some of them were local areas, but some were far out as Washington. That's where Iceman was to be going, then he was going to be transported to the North Pole by plane. Rock and Roll sat in the front with Light and the other robots were in the back of the van. But they didn't realise that the roof of the van was being cut into.

The robot from earlier had managed to recover from Elecman's powerful shock and managed to get onto the roof of the van. He began to cut through the roof with his plasma blaster. He jumped into the van and he told all the robots to hush.

"You don't want to be but to work." the red bot said.  
"But that's what we were built for." Fireman said.

"Yes, but once you get damaged in anyway, those humans will make you all into tin cans."  
"Why would they do that?" Bombman asked.

"Because you are no use to them any more. But, if you join Doctor Wily, then this fate will never happen to you."  
"I like that." Gutsman said.

"Yes." Cutman agreed.

"I don't want to go to the North Pole." Iceman said.

"Then come with us." Bombman said.

"Ok." the ice bot replied.

"Right then, new Wily bots follow me."

The red bot jumped out from the hole that he made. All the robots followed him, except for Elecman. He secretly opened the doors to the van and he jumped out of it. The lightning robot began to jump on the bonnets (hoods) of the cars that he came in contact with. He jumped across the cars with some good speed.

As this happened, Wily's Skullker came round to beam up the newly made robots that the red bot had managed to persuade. The last one was Elecman.

"Come here Elecman! I don't bite."

It was also at that moment, when Rock looked into the side mirror. He spotted Elecman jumping across the cars.

"Master, Elecman has escaped."  
"WHAT!?"

"Wait, he's being chased by a red robot with a scarf."

"Don't worry, Elecman is too fast. That red bot won't be able to catch him." Light said.

"We should turn around." Roll said.

Light did exactly that. He pulled up at the next junction and turned around to follow Elecman.

The lightning bot made a massive jump across two cars, but he landed on a police car. The red bot stayed put and was beamed up by his master. The police were not happy with the robot landing on their car. The cop car pulled over and grabbed the robot from their bonnet as Light came around in his van.

"He's with me officers." Light said.

"Why was he jumping over the cars like that?" the officer said.

"I was trying to get away from that red robot." Elecman explained.

"That was a robot?" the blond haired police man said.

"Yes, and so is Elecman. He's a robot that can control high voltage electricity."

Both of the police men let Elecman go after Light mentioned that the robot controlled electricity.

"So why are your transporting Elecman." the brown haired police officer said.

"He's going to help mankind. But that robot that was chasing Elecman took the other five robots."  
"Oh. Well, come back to the station. We'll start the investigation."

The police station that the officers took them to was giant. It was like a great hall that a King would live in. The station was very well staffed and it was a very busy place. On the ceilings of the station were beautiful angel statues that were plastered on. The decor in the station was old fashioned, but none of the robots seemed to mind. Elecman couldn't stop looking at the angel statues. So much so, that he managed to fall over a mop and a bucket. He fell on his backside, giving off a static shock to the water in his anger.

"Be careful Elecman." the blond haired officer said as walked up to the front desk.  
"Hello George." the woman said.

The woman had long black hair that had dark red streaks in it. Her eyes were brown and she was in uniform.

"I have a robot here that nearly got taken by an unknown criminal. According to this scientist, another five have been taken by the same man."  
"Oh. Alright, he can go into custody and make the robots ware some long coats to hide them."  
"Good thinking." George said, "Come with me."

The officer took them into the custody room where all three of Doctor Light's robots were given large black coats that had hoods on them.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Only Elecman remains." Protoman said.

"Damn it. No matter, we shall have that robot soon enough."

"He was taken to the local police station. I guess Light wants the police to find his missing bots."  
"I believe you're right, but I have a plan to get Elecman."

"Go on."

"I reprogram all of Light's bots and use Gutsman to burst through the wall and take Elecman."  
"What about Rock and Roll?"  
"They are no concern to me!"

"You could turn them into fighter bots."  
"That's a very good suggestion Protoman. I like it."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Robonapping

George had been gone for a while now. He went to find out some more information about his new case. The police man wasn't helping Light with his anxiety. The man was beginning to sweat under the roof of the station. Eventually, Light cracked and he ran back to the reception desk, asking if he could phone the mayor about this disaster. Leaving the robots in the room all alone.

Elecman sat on his own, away from the other two robots that were in the room. He was quite happy playing with his electricity that he was firing from his fingers.

This was the perfect time to strike.

It was at that moment when Gutsman broke through the wall. The super powered robot punched through the wall like the brick wall was paper to him. The giant construction robot attempted to grabbed onto Elecman, but he failed. The lightning robot moved too fast. His agility was outstanding. The faster robot jumped onto Gutsman's arm, then onto his head, out the giant hole in the wall and up onto the roof. Protoman did the same, but by the time that he reached the roof, Elecman had vanished.

"Damn it. Oh well." the red bot said jumping down, "Take the other two."

Gutsman grabbed Rock and Cutman stole Roll. The two younger robots tried to get away but it was no use. The evil robots made their exit as Doctor Light returned back into the room with George.

"What the-? Rock!? Roll!? Elecman!?" Light shouted out.

"Hello?" Elecman appeared to Light in a blast of high voltaged lightning teleportation beam.

"Thank heavens. Where's Rock and Roll?"  
"Gone. They were taken by Gutsman and Cutman."  
"Oh dear..." Light sat on the bench in shock and disbelief.

"How about I go and save them?"  
"But what if Wily captures you?"  
"At least you will have Rock and Roll." Elecman said.

Light thought for a second and took a deep breath in, "Ok, but be careful."

"I will."

It didn't take long for Elecman to catch up to the other three robots that had taken Rock and Roll. The lightning robot was feeling nervous about the whole operation, but he had to do it. The robots waited by a bus stop, that was when Wily used his red beam to levitate the robots onto the ship. Whilst this was happening, Elecman jumped onto some of the higher buildings and jumped onto the ship's roof. The robots were taking Rock and Roll to Wily's secret laboratory, which was located in the middle of a desert.

When the ship landed, Elecman hid himself behind some cargo that were full of metal ores. Both Rock and Roll were still struggling in the hands of the robots that were carrying them. They were taken to two tables and tied down with titanium straps. They were all set for reprogramming. Wily pulled out his hand drill, but he hid it behind his back.

"So Rock, how do you like my new lab?" Wily asked.

"It's ugly, like your mum."  
"How dare you!? I shall reprogram you first."

"Think about it Rock, you get to be with your older brother and rule the world with us." Protoman said.  
"Never!"  
"Out of my vay!" he said as he pulled out the drill from behind his back and was about to stab it into Rock's eye.

"Hey, stop that!"  
"Und vhy should I?"  
"Because I want to go first."  
"Roll."  
"Yes I volunteer myself."  
"Fair enough." Wiley said moving towards Rock's sister.

It was at that moment when three lightning bolts hit the floor just before Wily's feet. The scientist looked up at the balcony that was behind him. Elecman stood on it, with his hands sparking with hundreds of volts.  
"Let them go Wily." the lightning bot said.

"Lecky!" Rock said.

"Vhy it is so nice to see you again Elecman."  
"Cut the chit chat Wily, let them go." he fired another Thunder Beam near Wily's feet.

"You are serious aren't you. Gutsman capture him."

"Will do."

Gutsman took one mighty leap up to where Elecman was. The muscular robot punched the lightning robot through the wall. Elecman got up pretty quickly, however it was right into a second punch. This one knocked him straight into Protoman, who was standing next to the controls for the straps. Protoman's hand hit the release button for Rock, he got up off the table and he set his sister free.

"Come on Lecky!" Roll said.

"You two go I'll hold them off." he said getting off Protoman.

"But Lecky..."

"JUST GO!"

Rock grabbed onto his sister's arm and dragged her into the ship that Wily used to capture the two of them. Protoman attempted to shoot at the ship, but the way that Rock was flying the ship made it impossible to hit with his blaster. Plus, Elecman was firing off his Thunder Beam at the red bot.

Gutsman gave the lightning bot another punch through the wall. Elecman lay there in the rubble of the wall. His armour was damaged and some of his wires had snapped, mainly the ones in his right leg. The construction robot came over to the broken down bot. He picked Elecman up, the lightning robot charged up another Thunder Beam and shocked the giant robot with it, forcing Gutsman to drop him. Despite Elecman's injuries he still managed to stand up and run to the other side of the room, where he was cornered. Cutman pulled off the metal sheer on his head and he threw it at the lightning bot. Elecman fell to the ground with his right arm now sparking. He quickly ran both hands across each other, like he was lighting a match. No electricity.

"Ha, your out of power thunder boy." Gutsman said as he picked Elecman back up and slammed his damaged body on the table.

"Be careful with him, I don't want to damage him any further." Wily said as he held the drill and the titanium straps clammed down.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Thank goodness the both of you are ok." Light said.

"Yes thanks to Elecman." Rock said.

"I hope he's going to be ok." Roll said.

"We have to go back for him!" Rock said.

"Heavens no." Light said, "It's too dangerous."  
Rock looked down to the floor in his frustration, "Change me."  
"What?" Light said.

"I want to fight Doctor Light. I want to fight for Elecman."

"Alright Rock."

_xxxxxxxxxx-(2 weeks later)_

After the delicate surgery Rock was now to be known as Megaman. His blue armour and plasma blaster stood for what he believed in, peace. All poor Elecman wanted was for Rock and Roll to be safe and out of Wily's hands. But Rock felt like he let Lecky down.

It was at that moment, when Megaman was realising his regrets, that a familiar Thunder Beam hit the pavement near his feet.  
"Hello Rock." the robot said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- Guitars and Dragonforce

Elecman stood on the top of Walmart, he fired his Thunder Beam right at Megaman. The lightning travelled in three separate directions making it harder to dodge the high voltage thunder blasts. The Blue Bomber was hit, it was clearly obvious that Wily hadn't just reprogrammed Elecman, he'd also gave this Thunder Beam an upgrade. Before it only hand two beams, now it has three. The lightning bot stared at the helpless blue robot with a sadistic smile. Elecman knew that Megaman was in trouble. The blue robot began to fire lemon plasma blasts from his buster, but none of them hit. Lecky was just too fast, he dodged the blasts with the skill of a Japanese gymnastics Olympic gold medallist. He was so hard to hit. Megaman had no hope of winning against him so he stopped firing.  
"Why did you stop?" he said with his hands still sparking with white lightning.

"I have no reason to fight you Elecman."  
"I am your enemy Megaman, and don't you forget that."

Elecman fired a sudden Thunder Beam that had over 3000 volts in it. The blast knocked Megaman back and his whole body began to spark from the blast.

"huh, that was easy." he said blowing on two of his fingers as if he'd just fired a gun.

Elecman jumped off the building and knelt down to the unconscious Rock. He knew that Thunder Beam wasn't enough to make Megaman unfixable. The lightning robot began to charge up again, he was just about to blast Megaman up to the moon, when a teenager suddenly wrapped his hands in an elastic band. The lightning at the end of his fingertips vanished. The girl came out of nowhere. She had deep blue eyes, black hair and she wore a crimson dress. Elecman growled at her, but she didn't want to take his nightmares off.

"You have to stop bullying this poor man." she said.

"Are you stupid? He's clearly a robot."  
"And how old do you think I am?"

A bit of a random question, "14."

"Wrong, I'm 10."  
The girl had breasts at 10, Elecman was shocked and couldn't believe that a girl could got through that at 10.

"Honey you shouldn't be telling people that." her mother said.

Her daughter was the spitting image of her mother, just younger. The woman picked up her daughter as Elecman's rage began to boil. The feeling of the rubber bands on his wrists annoyed him to no end. It felt like he was suffering the worst amount of torture any robot could endure. He would rather be scraped than spend another minute in these binders.

"Lady, could you get me out of these?"

"Mommy don't, he tried to hurt this nice man."  
"Robot." Elecman said.

"I shall not release you robot." the woman said walking away.

"Damn it. I hope that my transceiver still works. Wily, come in Wily."  
 _'Vhat is it Elecman?'_

"I have subdued the target."  
 _'Excellent, now finish him off.'_

"I thought you might say that."  
 _'Vhat do you mean? Don't tell me zhat he got avay?'_

"No, he's still lying on the ground, unconscious. The problem is that I have been bound by rubber bands."

_'Rubber bands?'_

"Yeah." Elecman could have sworn that he could hear the other robots laughing at his torture, "It's fine, I'll just bite my way through. You're going to have to get someone else to destroy Megaman."  
 _'I'll get Protoman, he keeps moaning about how he wants to destroy his little brother. Vily out.'_

"See ya."

Elecman wondered down the streets, until he found the shop. Even with his hands bound he still managed to slap his hands on the thick glass of the shop window. It was a yellow electric guitar in the shape of a lightning bolt that drew him to the shop window. He stood there looking at it for a few seconds before a man came out the shop. He wore a long brown coat, a hat to match and he carried a latte. The man looked at the robot with a smiled at the machine before Elecman could turn around.

"Sir." Elecman said.

"You look a little tied up there son." he said lighting up a cigar, "Let me help you."

The man untied his bounds, Elecman began to relax as the rubber band was removed, "Thank you. I guess not all humans are selfish and want to play tricks on me."  
"Humans? Oh, you're one of those robots of Doctor Light's."

"Yes."  
"I see you like that guitar."

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind having it, but doubt they would allow a robot into their shop."  
"Here take my coat and hat." he said handing them to the robot.

"Really? Don't you need them?"  
"I was on my way to get some new ones, don't worry about it."  
"Thank you..."  
"Sargent Samuel Jones." he said walking away from Elecman.

"A copper huh? Oh well." he said putting the hat and coat on.

The coat was that long that it covered Elecman's feet.

When he walked into the shop, everyone stared at him. He walked over to the desk, keeping his head down as he walked.

"Excuse me, you don't mind if I try that yellow guitar out? Do you?"  
"Of course not sir."  
The owner of the shop's name was Steve, his name tag was a dead give away. His bread was long and grey with tiny stands of black hair left in it. His head was almost bald and his black suit had wine stains on it. Steve walked over to the display at the window and carefully pulled out the guitar, then he handed it to Elecman.

Steve was just about to plug the amp cable into the guitar, when Elecman pulled the cable out of his hand. The robot yanked the cable out of the amp, he placed one end of the cable in the guitar and he left the other end in his hand. He let of a slight spark in the hand holing the cable and he gave the guitar a mighty strum. It was like the guitar was plugged into the amp.

"How did you?" Steve said.

Elecman just smiled and he begun to play 'Through the fire and Flames' by 'Dragonforce.' Steve was amazed at the robots finger gymnastics. He played the entire song without one slip up.

"You are a master guitarist. Who are you?"

Elecman lifted his head up so the man could see his yellow masked face, "A robot?"

Elecman nodded his head.

"I never thought that I would see one."

"Now you let me take off with this beast, or I shock the life out of you." Elecman said as his left hand started to spark up.

The man was terrified by the robot that stood in front of him, "F-F-Fine. Take her."

Elecman smiled and allowed his sparking hand to drop, "Pleasure doing business with you Steve." he said as he walked out from the shop.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- The giant robbery

Megaman awoke inside his creator's laboratory he'd been completely fixed from Elecman's Thunder Beam. Roll looked over to him and smiled. Seeing her smiling face brought a warming feeling to his metal heart. Light was happy to see that he'd recovered from the blast.

"What happened?" Megaman asked as he sat up.

"I was just doing some cleaning here, when we got a distress signal from you. So we came to help. We found you lying on the ground with police all around you." Roll explained.

"Oh, I guess Elecman got away then."  
"Yes he did, with an electric guitar that was worth around 1,400 dollars." Light said.

Megaman whistled in his amazement at the price, "What would he want with a guitar?"  
"To bash Wily over the head with it I hope." Roll said.

"I hope so. Elecman is my greatest creation and I allowed him to have hobbies."  
"Hobbies? You programmed hobbies into that lightning brat." Roll said.

"Yes, he has many dislikes. One of them being rubber. He feels like he's being trapped around the stuff." Light explained.

"Is that his weakness?" Megaman said.

"No, but if you bind him with rubber, it leaves him powerless."  
"We should carry rubber bands with us." Roll said whilst slightly giggling.

"He's too fast sis. We won't be able to catch him."

"We might." Roll said.

"By the way Mega I have a surprise for you." Light said.

"What is it!?" Megaman sounded a little too excited.

Light opened the door and a red robot dog walked into the room, he was pretty cute, "This is Rush. He's going to be your canine companion."  
"Oh thank you Doctor Light, he's perfect." Megaman said as the dog jumped all over him and began to lick the blue bot.

_xxxxxxxxxx-(thirteen days later)_

The Skull Fortress was silent, not a robot was moving or insight. Wily was asleep in his comfy warm bed. Protoman was on the roof of the fortress as a look out, just in case Megaman appeared in the sky. Bombman, Cutman and Gutsman were playing rummy. Gutsman was losing, he sucked at card games. Iceman was in his own room, freezing the place up with his Ice Slasher and pretending that it's winter again. Fireman was staying as far away from Iceman's room as he could. He managed to stumble across where Elecman was camping out. The lightning robot was sitting in a mangled mess of wires that had had most of the insulation removed by Elecman's teeth. It was like the lightning bot had made a nest of exposed wiring. He lay in the nest with his guitar in hand, strumming it gently.

"What's up Elec?" the fire bot said.

"I-I feel like something is missing Fireman."  
"Really? What? You can talk to me."

"There's no action around here at night. It's boring. What's the point of being active at night if there is nothing to do?"  
"I see your point. I have an idea, how about we round everyone up and take the Skullker. Then we go to the nearest massive bank and steal the money."  
"I like the idea. Wily has been moaning about the fact that he has no money to take over the world."  
"Alright, I'll get everyone."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The seven of them managed to infiltrate the bank. The original plan was to have Iceman freeze the doors. Then have Gutsman smash them, they were also going to do that for the safes as well. However, Bombman couldn't help himself so the robot threw a bomb right at the door. This caused the alarms to go off and the robots to be quick about grabbing the cash. Elecman ran straight in there at lightning speed. Bombman ran as fast as he could to keep up with the lightning robot, but it was no use. But he did managed to throw a bomb at the safe. Elecman filled all the sacks full of the money that the two robots could grab. They high tailed it out of the bank before the police even arrived.

_xxxxxxxxxx- The next morning_

Megaman turned on the news before Light got up out of bed. He did this every morning, so he could get Doctor Light ready for work. It was half an hour to go before Light got up out of bed. The blue robot sat down to watch the news, what he found out was shocking. He ran back upstairs and into Doctor Light's bedroom. The young robot shook the scientist awake.

"Rock what is it?" he said sleepily.

"You have to see the news!"

"Ok." he yawned.

Megaman yanked his master out of bed, before he could even but his slippers on. Light almost fell down the stairs as Megaman dragged him to the T.V screen.

_'This is Rebecca Olette reporting from the JPMorgan Chase Bank. It seems that there was a major robbery last night. All and I mean all of the money inside of the bank has been stolen, by what appeared to look like robots on CTV footage. The mayor has identified one of the robots to be Elecman a electric robot created by Doctor Thomas Light. Police are going to be on his case very shortly.'_

"WHAT!?" Light said.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Wily clapped his hands and he nearly fell off his chair from laugher when he saw the news report. Not only did he now have a seventeen million dollars in his possession, but it was all Light's fault.

"Very vell done Elecman."

"Thank you master." he said taking all the praise.

"It was my idea." Fireman said.

"Well you didn't manage to get Light blamed for the whole thing now did you."

"Damn it." Fireman said.

"So what are you going to do with all your surprise fortune?" Gutsman said.

"I am going to use it to build new robots. Elecman could you come with me please."  
"Ok." the lightning bot replied.

Wily lead Elecman into the laboratory and allowed the robot to lie on his examination table. The lightning robot began to feel nervous as his new master pulled his drill up to the robot and he began to unscrew the screw on the robot's breast plate. He looked inside the robot's chest, allowing the blood like oil to drain from his body. Elecman began to feel light headed as this happened.

"What...Are...You doing?" he struggled to ask.

"I'm using your design to build a new robot. But I need to drain your oil to study your design, I need to know what makes you so fast."  
"That's... Fine, but you could have...Deactivated me."  
"Oh, I'm sorry Elecman. But it had to be done."  
"Deactivate me now Wily." the robot demanded.

"I don't take orders from you." he said as the robot lost consciousness.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"What are we going to do Doctor Light?" Roll said.

"I don't know. I told the mayor that Elecman had been kidnapped by Doctor Wily."  
"No you informed him about the others, not Elecman." Rock said.

"I understand, we shall have to clear your name somehow."  
"Yes, but how?" Roll said.

"We could draw Lecky out. We need to show the people of New York that Elecman is no longer with Doctor Light."  
"That could work Mega."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- A quick fight.

_5 weeks later..._

Reporters had gathered around Doctor Light's laboratory by morning. The man was beginning to panic. He was sat at the breakfast table trying to eat, whilst the nosey reporters tried to take pictures of him. Megaman began closing all of the curtains in the dinning room to stop them from taking any more.

"This is getting ridiculous Rock."  
"I know Doctor, but we need to wait until Wily makes another move."  
"I see your thinking behind-" Light was interrupted by the sound of the news reporter on the T.V in the dinning room.

_'This is Rebecca Olette reporting from Grand Central Station, where a bunch of Doctor Light's robots are attacking the station. The lightning robot that attacked the bank is here now and-Ah'_

_The reporter had a lightning bolt fired right at her feet. The brunette reporter looked up at one of the trains to see Elecman standing on it with his hands sparking with blue lightning._

_'It's that robot!' Rebecca said._

_Elecman looked towards the reporter as his older brothers raced into the station. Cutman began to attack the train tracks with his giant sheers. He cut up the tracks, trying to make them into paper dolls. He failed though. Both Fireman and Gutsman jumped onto the train and decided to disturb all of the passengers that were on the train by attacking the empty seats to get them off the train. Iceman made a massive ice wall to stop the passengers from going any where. Bombman, well, he started blowing up the central clock, then he got bored of that and started to blow the other platforms._

_'Yes, and I have a little message for my creator.' Elecman said._

_'And what would that be.'_

_A robot in red armour dashed up the train like a blur. He had a yellow boomerang on his forehead and Elecman just stood there and stared at the other bot. It wasn't before long, that the robots smacked into each other with speeds that were almost could not been seen by the human eye._

"Elecman is slower than that other robot." Megaman said.

"Yes, I agree. That robot is-is faster than lightning."  
"That's incredible. Should I go over to help?"

"That would be most wise."  
"Ok, RUSH!"

The robotic dog raced into the dinning room, he transformed into Rush Jet and Megaman hoped onto Rush's back and flew out the window.

When the two them arrived at the scene, the fight had got even more hectic than what they saw on camera. The other Wily bots that came with Elecman had hid for cover as the lightning bolts were being fired all over the station from the electric robot. This new red bot had irritated Elecman enough for him to force his entire body to spark up and to fire it in every direction. Megaman landed on the top of the train, where the other two were fighting. The young blue robot was hit by the red bot's boomerang and his body hit the train hard. Elecman turned around to look at the robot that was lying on the trains roof.

It was at that moment, when the red robot fired another boomerang at Elecman's back. He fell to the ground and fired another Thunder Beam at his opponent. Despite the lack of placed to dodge, the new red bot managed to avoid the blast from Elecman's fingertips.

The lightning robot became even more angry with himself when the red bot moved like a bar of slippy soap and dodged the blast.

Megaman jumped down off the train to check if the reporter was ok.

"Are you getting this on tape?" Rebecca asked the camera man.

The man nodded as Megaman came closer to him.

"Are you ok?" the blue bomber asked.

"Yes, but who are you?"  
"I'm Megaman a robot created by Doctor Thomas Light."  
"The same Light that made that robot?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, that's Elecman. He's a robot that was designed to work in a nuclear power plant, but Doctor Light's old friend Doctor Wily reprogrammed Elecman and five other robots."  
"Is that red robot one of them?"  
"No, I've never seen that one before. But Elecman doesn't seem to like him."  
"Stop zhis nonsense zhe both of you!"  
Doctor Albert Wily raced into the train station with Protoman by his side. The robot next to his master fired a plasma shot in between the two scrapping robots. Protoman jumped onto the train to stop them.

"I'm surprised at you Lecky. I thought you and Quickman would get on nicely."  
"Well clearly not! He ruined my thunder."

"Aww, are you going to cry now." Quickman said.

Elecman tried to fire another Thunder Beam at the irritating robot, but Protoman held him back, "Take it easy Elec. We're only here to attack Megaman."  
"I'm not doing anything if _he's_ here." Elecman said.

"You're going to have to work with him Elecman." Wily said.

"I can't believe that you would make such an arrogant robot from me!"  
"Elecman, don't be like zhat. Come down here."  
The lightning robot did as he was told and hopped down from the ruins of the train. Quickman couldn't help but snicker at this. That was when Elecman finally managed to strike the speed bot down. Quickman was hit by the fastest Thunder Beam that he'd ever seen. He didn't even try to dodge it, he was catapulted onto the train tracks as Wily left with Elecman.

Elecman and Wily soon retuned to the fortress, the lightning robot sat down on the sofa as Wily handed him an energy biscuit. Wily sat down next to the robot as he started to nibble on the biscuit.

"I'm sorry about not telling you about Quickman. He wasn't even suppose to be there."  
"It's fine Albert. It was just the way how he presented himself to me, I felt annoyed by him just being there."  
"I understand Elecman, I don't expect you or any of your brothers to get on with any of zhe robots zhat I make."  
"Have you made more robots?"  
"Yes 15 more."  
"15?"

"And Heatman found an ancient robot lying in Hawaii."  
"What was he doing there?"  
"I sent him there on a test run."  
"Ok. What was this robot like?"  
"I don't know until he comes sometime zhis week."  
"Ok, can you just keep me away from Quickman?"  
"I'll make sure zhat you two stay separated."  
"Thanks." Elecman smiled as he finished chomping on his biscuit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6- Ancient robot

_8 weeks later..._

The robot that was found in Hawaii took a lot longer to get over to the US then Wily had anticipated. Heatman and Flashman were sent over there to fetch the robot, after Wily saw the robot on the news. The scientist was itching to have the robot in his army, so he sent two of his robot masters to fetch it.

Even though, the new robot was a few weeks late, due to shipping and stealing problems, the scientist was still excited to see the robot. Heatman brought him in a crate to his master. The fire robot put a crowbar to the crate as Wily, Elecman and Protoman came into the room. As the lid came off the create, a blue armoured hand bust out the create and grabbed the fire robot. Poor Heatman looked like the robot inside the create was trying to strangle him, before the fire bot was flung into the wall.

"Oh my." Wily said.

"Powerful one." Protoman said.

The new robot pulled himself out of the crate as Elecman allowed his fingertips to spark. This made the new robot even more nervous and his grabbed onto the lightning robot's shoulder and he dragged himself up. Elecman's sparks soon stopped after that.

"Vhat shall we call him?"

"My name is Shadowman."  
"It suits him." Protoman said.  
"I am your new master."  
"No you are not. I am my own master."

"I like his attitude." Protoman said.

"Vell I don't, Elecman, short circuit him."

Elecman charged up the most powerful Thunder Beam that he'd ever fired. Shadowman screamed out in the pain, before collapsing on the floor.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Once Doctor Light had woken up and had his morning shower, he received a phone call from the mayor. The call was pretty brief and to the point. The good doctor ran straight into the laboratory to inform Megaman what was going on.

"Megaman. There is a research facility up in the Netherlands that would like to start building robots."  
"Like me and Roll?"  
"Yes. But I'll be away for a few weeks. I want you to hunt down the robots that Wily had stolen from me, so I can reprogram them."

"Alright Doctor. Come on Rush!"

The robotic dog ran straight into the room and turned into jet mode. The two of them flew away outside with blinding speeds.

To Megaman's luck he saw Cutman, Gutsman, Elecman and a new robot that he'd never seen before. He was a fluffy electric sheep, Sheepman. They were all attacking Central Park. The people that were just enjoying the sunshine, were the ones being targeted. They were only here to pick a fight with Rock.

"Hay ya Megaman." Gutsman said, "It's so good to see you again."  
"It's nice to see you too Gutsman. Now stop what you're doing!"  
"Hell no Megadweeb. We're here to bring you to Wily." Cutman said.

"That's not going to happen."

Megaman fired his blaster at Cutman's head, this made him fall over and Megaman quickly ran over to pinch his weapon.

"Crap." Cutman said.

Elecman jumped over one of the park benches and he fired his Thunder Beam at the blue bomber. Megaman smiled as he somehow managed to dodge the three directional lightning. Rock fired the Rolling Cutter at Elecman. His fingertips were still sparking after the Thunder Beam fired, the scissors cut the lightning bot's right hand off. Elecman fell to the ground in agony as the other Robot Masters looked at their friend.

"Elec!" Gutsman shouted.

The construction robot ran straight at Megaman and he managed to hit him like a bull. The blue robot fired the Rolling Cutter at the giant robot. The scissor weapon just bounced off the robot. Elecman slowly got up from his injuries and Sheepman came over to him.

"Yoooouuu oookkkkkaaayy?" the sheep said.

"I'm fine." Elec said through his pain.

The lightning robot desperately tried to get his other hand to spark, but it just wasn't happening. The injured robot felt the pain that was rushing from his wrist, through his sensory wires and then to his brain. It was agony. Despite all his pain, the lightning robot finally managed to fire a Thunder Beam at the blue bomber. His aim was slightly off, but he was still hit by two of the Thunder Beams. Megaman was catapulted back and so was Gutsman, the construction robot was standing too close to the blue bomber. Sheepman decided to fire his Thunder Wool. A cloud rose into the sky and it released a powerful thunderbolt onto Megaman, but the blue bomber dodged the attack. Sheepman began to grow angry with the blue bomber. Megaman continued to dodge everything that Sheepman threw at him. Everything was working in Megaman's favour, until some of the other Robot Masters. Heatman, Bubbleman, Gravityman and Starman appeared to face Megaman. The blue bomber whistled for his canine companion and he hopped on the back of the dog, as he flew by the Robot Masters, he picked up Elecman and flew him back to Light's laboratory.

The Robot Master fell unconscious whilst they were flying to Light's laboratory. He place the Robot Master on the repair table in the computer room and Rock called Light.

"Doctor Light, I got Elecman."

_'Well done Rock, but I'm just on the plane to the Netherlands. I shall be home in a few weeks.'_

"I don't think he's coming around anytime soon."  
 _'Good. Right I have to go, just keep him deactivated and safe for now.'_

"Ok."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Doctor Light returned from the Netherlands after just three weeks of him being there. He came back with a surprise for his robot family. The scientist wondered in with a heavy create. Rock helped his 'father' into the labs as the doctor noticed that Elecman was still on the table, waiting for repairs. Light smiled as the two of them placed the create on the floor and opened it up. Megaman ripped open the create with a crowbar and looked inside. It was a housekeeping robot. She had brunette hair, white and red armour, she had pinkish leg parts and she was just so beautiful. Light turned on the robot and her eyes were the most beautiful powdered blue Megaman had ever seen.

"Hello." she said.

"Megaman this is Alisa, she's here to help Roll. The scientist Doctor James Lewis gave her to me after I helped them build some new robots to help mankind."  
"Oh, what's wrong with him?" Alisa said looking at Elecman.

"He was just struck down by Rock a few weeks back. He's been waiting for me to fix him. He's going to need a complete reprogramming."  
"Oh, why?"

"He was reprogrammed by Doctor Wily and was turned against mankind, but he should be ok after a few hours."  
"Alright then."

"Rock, can you show Alisa around?"  
"Sure." he said taking the robot lady's hand and pulling her away from the laboratory.

Many hours had passed and Elecman had finally finished having his reprogramming done. His hand was still damaged and that would take a while to rebuild. Alisa came back into the room, just as Light reactivated Elecman.

"Alisa, stay there. I'm not sure if his robot ethics are correct yet."  
"Ok." she said cheerfully.

The lighting bot awoke from his long slumber and looked towards Doctor Light. He seemed calm at the moment, but the doctor could tell that he was still in some pain from his injuries. Alisa came over to him and held the hand that wasn't injured.

"Hello, I'm Alisa."

"Hi I'm Elecman. New bot?"  
"Oh he got me off Ebay."  
"Ebay?" Elecman said.

"No I did not, she was a gift from the Netherlands."  
"Oh." Elecman seemed a little shocked at that, "How long have I been out?"  
"Only a few weeks." Alisa said, her voice sounded like music to him.

As their eyes met for the first time, Elecman felt like he was on a giant fluffy cloud that was shaped like a beautiful heart.

_**Servine; Alisa is an OC robot created by a friend on Deviantart that I know. Her name is Laura Zavraan. She's my inspiration for this story and she allowed me to use her character and her pairing so special thanks to her. I love her work you should check out her Deviantart and her Youtube pages. She did an amazing Megaman animation that was half an hour long and I thought it was brilliant. So thanks again Laura.** _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7- Love is in the air

The lightning robot looked at the female robot that stood before him. She held his hand for comfort as Doctor Light finished tightening the last screws on his mask. Elecman did look strange without his trademark yellow mask. Alisa smiled as Elecman looked into her powder blue eyes. She was so beautiful. The former Wily robot knew that he'd been reprogrammed by his creator and in away he was kind of glad to be reprogrammed. Wily's fortress was beginning to get a little crowded with all the new robots that he was building, at least two new robots were built everyday. It took him about three weeks to build a new Robot Master. However, it was the creation of Quickman that drove Elecman to go a little mad. The electric robot was still annoyed at Wily for making that quick ass hole in the first place. He was superior to Elecman in every way and sadly, Elecman knew that. He looked down at his hands and then looked back towards his creator and then to Alisa. The two of them smiled to him as his creator pulled out Elecman's guitar from under the table that the lightning robot was being reprogrammed on. Elecman smiled as he was handed the guitar.

"You play?" Alisa smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"erm... Yes, you want to hear?" he said nervously.

She nodded her head and that was when Elecman could feel the free electricity in his wires go completely mad, the human equivalent would be butterflies in the stomach. It gave off the same feeling.

The lightning robot had no idea what type of music Alisa would like. He took one nervous deep breath in before playing a song that he thought that she might recognize.

"Don't wake me up!" she said, "That was a good choice of song mister."

"Thanks, I know my music Alisa."

"I see that you do. Anything else?" she came round to sit on the lab table next to him as he strummed on the electric guitar.

"By the way Elec, Mega retrieved your guitar from Wily's fortress whist I was reprogramming you."

"I shall thank him later."

He continued to strum on the instrument until Alisa smiled, she knew what he was playing.

"Call me maybe? You're really into your pop." she said.

"Not really, I'm more of a rock kind of guy. But I like hearing how certain songs sound on an electric guitar."

"I see. Is there anything else up your 'sleeves'?" she asked.

"I write my own songs." he said as Light left the room.

"Can I hear?"

"Sure."

As he begun to strum on the guitar, the metal and of the amp cable touch the palm of his hand as he begun to play, amplifying the sound. Alisa didn't seem to mind though. She started to dance to the music as he stood up and strummed.

_(played Elecman stage from megaman)_

"That was amazing Elec. Oh, you don't mind of I call you that?"

"Not at all, the other Robot Masters called me Lecky instead, but Elec is fine. I'm really not that fussed when it comes to nicknames." he said as he strummed on the strings.

_(plays Spark Mandrill theme from megaman X)_

"You know you're very talented." she said.

"Thanks Alisa, normally Wily would tell me to keep the noise down. After all that I've done for him."

"Well, you're back with your original creator now Elec. You can be happy."

"Yes, and I think I've made a new friend today."

"Oh, me? I think you might have. Can you keep playing? I like hearing what you can do."

"Alright." he said as he began to strum the guitar.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-(3 weeks later)_

Both Alisa and Elecman sat in Doctor Light's beautiful garden. It was full of different coloured tulips, roses, marigolds and dahlias. The garden didn't always look this beautiful. Until Roll and Alisa cleaned it up and planted a bunch of flowers, there were robot parts all over the place. The grass had died off and it just didn't look very nice. Now there was a swimming pool in the centre of the garden, which had a beautiful cherry tree next to it. Megaman and Rush would jump from that tree into the pool almost every time when they stopped Wily. There was also a massive apple tree in the garden, both of the female robots would make a pie form its fruits.

The two robots lay underneath the cheery tree, with Alisa having one foot in the cool water of the pool. It was a warm summer's day and the two of them wanted a cool off. The two of them looked at each other, before Elecman smiled at her.

"By the way I love what you and Roll did to the garden."

"Thank you. It took a while. If Wily wouldn't have been in the way, then Roll wouldn't have got with Megaman so frequently."

"That doesn't matter now Alisa, that garden is done and now it has become a beautiful chill out spot."

"I have to agree."

The two of them looked at each other before Elecman stole a passionate kiss from her. At first she was shocked at the sudden embrace, but she kind of saw it coming from him. She allowed the kiss to continue as the two of the basked in the moment. Elecman gently moved his hands into Alisa's soft brunette hair. Just having his lightning fingers there made him feel so alive. He knew that this was going to be a lot better than living with Wily any day. He allowed her hands to trail down his chest and she began to at lightning bolt that was on his breastplate. The two of them had there legs hooked around each other as their tongues fought for dominance inside the other one's mouth.

All was well, until something hard had heavy fell out of the tree and into the pool. The two of them jumped to the sound. The two lover robots looked at each other and then the looked into the direction of the pool. The lightning bot grabbed hold of Alisa's hands and kissed the softly, before getting up from his position and when to check it out.

"Mega, you totally spoiled the-..."

He looked into the pool. What the water revealed was not what he was expecting.

"Hi Lecky!" Crashman said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8-Winning back

Elecman looked at the other robot in shock as he pulled out a rose and handed it to Alisa. The Lightning robot began to grow jealous of the orange bot and he fired his Thunder Beam at his butt. Crashman jumped up into the air as the lightning hit him. Alisa frowned as this happened, but Elecman didn't hit the other robot with that much of a high voltage. The female robot nudged herself over to her new lover as Crashman began to blush at the two of them.

"Awww, cute." the orange bot said.

Elecman didn't get on very well with any of the robots that Wily made. The only exception was Geminiman, who shared a similar liking in music and enjoyed listening to him play his guitar. All the other Robot Masters were cast a side by the original six that were made by Doctor Light. They didn't like associating themselves with the new ones. They felt like Wily was replacing them.

Elecman calmed himself down and allowed the lighting to stop flowing around near his fingertips, he tried a more civil approach.

"Crash, what are you doing here?"  
"When I heard that you'd been kidnapped by Megaman I rushed out of Wily's labs to save you."  
"Aw, that's sweet of you Crashman." Alisa said.

"Who's the pretty lady?"  
"I'm Alisa."

"She's my new girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend? Oh, good for you...Wait, you've been reprogrammed!?"  
"What? No." Elecman said.

"Yes you have. I would be short circuited by now if you were yourself. I can't belive it."  
"Crash, it's not what-?"  
"What I think?..."  
"Guys calm down. We can work this over." Alisa said.

"No...I want to be reprogrammed."  
"WHAT!? No."  
"Give him a chance Elec."

"I'm not sure if Thomas can reprogram you."  
"Do you think he can do Snakeman?"  
"Snakeman too? He wouldn't leave his brothers."  
"He would too." a voice said.

The ancient robot Shadowman pulled himself out from the darkened parts of the trees. He hid himself in the tree's branches, whilst Elecman had a go at Crashman.

"Don't tell me you want to be reprogrammed?" Elecman said.

"I reprogrammed myself."  
"How?" Crash said.

"I'm not from this world, I can not be programmed for evil. I would reprogram myself if I was programmed against my robot ethics."  
"Oh." Elec said, "I guess I can ask Thomas for you Crash."  
"YAY!" he said jumping up and down.

The orange robot was so happy that he grabbed Shadowman's red long scarf and started dancing around with it. The ninja robot grabbed his scarf and yanked it. This made Crashman twirl like Topman and he fell straight into the pool Alisa gave a slight giggle at this as she followed Elecman inside to Light.

Once inside the laboratory, the two of them saw Light working on a new enhancement for Rock's Megabuster. He could now pull off a charge shot. Rock jumped up from the table and noticed the two robots standing by the door to the garden. Elecman smiled at his older brother's new upgrade as Megaman hugged onto Light.

"What's wrong Elecman?" Light said.

"Some of Wily's bots want a reprogramming."  
"What? Which ones."  
"Snake and Crash. But Snaky still has to show his slithery butt."  
"Ok." Light said.

Megaman turned to the television as he let go of his master. The news was on...Wily's robots. Rock turned the sound up.

' _This just in from Florida ports, where robots are attacking nearby oil ships.'_

_'Outta my way.' the red bot said kicking the male reporter out of the way and into the water, 'Come get us Rock. I will get my youngest bro back.' Protoman said._

"I guess they really care about you Elec." Alisa said as Roll wondered into the labs.

"I'm going to blast him where it hurts. Come on Rush!"

The robot dog quickly transformed into Rush Jet as Rock got onto his body.

"I'm coming too." Elecman said.

"That might not be a great idea Lecky." Roll said, "Oil, plus, lightning, equals..."

"I know Roll, but, I want to see if my brothers can dance with thunder." he said hopping on Rush.

"Alright then." Rock said as he flew out with Elecman.

"Is this bad?" Crashman said walking into the labs with Shadowman.

"Probably." Shadowman said.

"Goddamn men." Alisa said.

Roll pulled out her flying jet and allowed Eddie to come with her, "Can I come?" Alisa said.

"Yeah. Since Lecky has gone to fight with Rock." Roll said as Alisa got on the small plane.

The robot masters that were attacking were, Bubbleman, Airman, Magnetman, Gutsman, Cutman, Protoman and Quickman. Rush flew into the port at blinding speed. As Megaman jumped off the robot dog, Cutman fired his Rolling Cutter at the two Light bots. Elecman managed to dodge the giant scissor weapons, but Rock was hit on the chest.

"Hello Elecman." Quickman said as the lightning robot began to charge up his Thunder Beam.

"Elecman! No!" Rock shouted.

The lightning robot attempted to fire his Thunder Beam at Quickman. Of coursed, it missed. But it didn't hit any of the ships that were coming into port.

"To slow Elec."  
"I'll get you on your death bed." Elecman said as his fingertips began to spark with his thunder.

"Oh, so scary. I could just run away in fear. Oh wait I could just cry at that insult."

"Oh get lost!" he said firing a second beam.

Quickman ran circles around the lightning robot. Poor Elecman began to attempt to fire his Thunder Beam, it missed every time that the lightning robot fired it.

The red robot was eventually hit by the lightning robot's attack. Quickman's body smacked into a large cargo create that was carrying timbre. The red bot got up from the blast and Megaman hit the Wily bot with his new charge shot. He lay on the ground, defeated.

The two Light bots hi-fived in their shared victory as they continued to attack the other robots.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9- Badass female robots

Roll and Alisa flew on the back of Doctor Light's jet powered flying ski. The two of them managed to fly over to where the boy bots were fighting. Upon their arrival, they encountered none other than Bombman. The demolition robot smirked at the two ladies as he threw a bomb up and down in his hand like it was a ball. He stood there with the 'bomb sex' shirt that he had since he was first activated by Doctor Light. Alisa jumped off the flying vehicle and landed next to the male robot. Bombman stared at her beautiful face, body and those legs… Oh those legs. It was those very same legs that ended up in Bombman's face. The Wily wasn't happy at the fact that he'd been struck down by a girl bot. He fell to the ground as Plantman attacked with his Plant Barrier. The flower robot allowed the petals to surround his body, before throwing them at Alisa. Roll knew that she'd taken a direct hit from the Robot Master, but the normal household robot got up from the attack. She walked over to Plantman and grabbed him by the neck.

"You have a plaster, use it next time." she said in a furious tone.

The flower robot was shaking as she allowed his metallic body to fall to the ground. Bombman began to laugh, but he was only to be grated by another kick to his face. This sent him flying across the port. The demolition robot found himself right next to Elecman. Bombman had fallen into a create that was carrying a shed load of live snakes.

"Oh, Snakeman would be so happy right about now." Bombman said as he noticed his younger brother, "Elec! How have you been?"

"Fine, until you lot started attacking. Who smacked you over here?"

"This robot chick with red and white armour. She's hot."

"Back off! Alisa is mine!"

"Jealous are we? She just what's to have some filthy bomb sex with me."

Elecman looked at his older brother with a horrified look, followed by a sigh as he hit his head with the palm of his hand.

"Bombman, face it. No one is going to do that with you."

"Someone might, one day."

"I doubt it." Elecman sighed as Roll and Alisa flew over to where the Lightning robot stood over his older brother.

"You ok Elec?" Alisa said as she gripped into his shoulder.

"I'm fine." he said as he rested his head on her.

"Cute." Bombman said just before his circuits shorted out.

Megaman rushed over to the new couple and his sister, he noticed that Bombman had been taken out. He smiled to Alisa, as all four of them were blasted by Airman. The Wily bot began to fire out massive gusts of wind from his torso and from his blaster at the same time. Elecman charged up his Thunder Beam and he was just about to fire, when he saw something. He could have sworn that he saw something standing on top of the lighthouse. Due to the lightning robot's distraction, Airman saw the perfect opportunity to attack. He fired off the most powerful Air Shot that he could muster. Forcing Elecman into one of the metal creates. The lightning robot looked back up to the lighthouse and saw that whatever was on top of the beacon had fired a powerful blast.

"A robot?" Elecman said.

The charges twin purple shot seriously damaged Airman, to the point of his limbs were falling off. The fan robot fell to the ground in pain, sparking.

"Who is that?" Roll said looking up at the lighthouse.

"I couldn't tell you Roll." Alisa said.

The Wily not also looked at the robot that stood on the giant beacon. For some reason, just the presence of a powerful robot like that made them all retreat back to Wily.

The next time when they looked, the robot had gone. The Light robots couldn't see much of the robot, all they could see was its silhouette.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Wily stood over his latest creation. He screwed in the last bolts before activating him. The robot looked around the labs with his red eyes as Wily looked over him. The robot begun to sit up as his creator smile at his new robot.

"Your power should destroy him." the crazy German scientist said.

"Him?"

"Yes, your power rivals Megaman."

"I guess it's my duty to destroy him."

"Yes, he's turning my precious Robot Masters, your brothers against me."

"How many have you lost?" Bass' voice was extremely croaky and dark.

"Four; Elec, Shadow, Snake and Crash."

"Would you like me to get them back master?"

"No, the missing Robot Masters are not your concert. Destroy Megaman."

"Yes master."

Protoman came running into the labs with an injured Airman. The yellow scarfed robot placed the fan bot on the table next to the new shiny black robot.

"Who's this?" Protoman asked, "A new bot? He looks good."

"Never mind me, what happened to him?" the new bot said.

"Oh, him? He got beat."

"That's what Megaman can do?"

"Light must have gave him a blaster upgrade." Wily said.

Protoman shook his head, "We were attacked by another robot."

"Another robot?"

"Yeah, he didn't look like something neither you nor Light would make."

"Do you mind if I have a look?"

"Go ahead Doc." Protoman said handing the German man his USB.

Wily placed the stick into his massive computer and he watched the footage from Protoman's memory, as he did, the new bot jumped off the table and walked over.

"Oh my…." Wily said as his eyes widened at the footage.


End file.
